Born Again
by OS Platform 9.75
Summary: When Rosalie dies Emmett is left alone, with no mate to suffer through eternity. When a broken shapeshifter by the name of Ash drops half dead on Carlisle's doorstep, Emmett is faced with the problem of taking care of a creature with human needs...
1. Chapter 1

Born Again

A/N: Hey, I've been wanting to do something with Emmett from Twilight and New Moon for a while now, here it is, I do hope its good. I'm also going to try to start one for Jacob. Mind you I plan on keeping Bella with Edward.

Prologue:

The look on her face as the wild Victoria ripped out his Rose's throat was enough to jolt Emmett from his meditative state with her screams echoing in his ears. If he could dream it would be nightmares of the accident that took his mate from him. Twelve years seemed like days in his mind and every time he pushed those memories back they resurfaced with a vengeance so painful it was all he could do to not curl up in to a ball and scream.

He assumed what had made the memories resurface this time was that he had come home arriving shorty after Bella and Edward. He had walking into the living room where Edward had been sitting playing the piano with Bella at his side both happy and Carlilse and Esme grinning like a human married couple at Christmas along with Jasper and Alice sitting comfortable tucked into each other.

He was the odd one out. He tried not to feel sorry for himself but, he had no mate, he was all alone for the rest of eternity. Thinking that brought ragged cries of anguish from his chest as he curled up in the cool grass where he had been sitting and thinking all day and let out an eerie shriek that could be heard for miles.

Chapter 1

She ran as she had done for days without stopping. All of their survival depending on her reaching Carlilse in time. She ran and she could no longer feel her heavy paws the only thing that kept them going was will power. Her mind forcing her to place one golden paw in front of the other. Gods above but she was so tired and hungry.

A shriek made her slow slightly her spotted ears twitching towards the sound. But she couldn't stop as soon as she stopped she would pass out. Ash never noticed when her paws veered from the path and as she burst from the woods into a grassy meadow she collapsed thinking she had failed them all, before the darkness overwhelmed her vision.

He heard the steady rhythm of paws on the ground nearby though they were silent. Emmett immediately stood up and crouched ready for a fight. He was completely taken aback when a jaguar bound through the brush and into the meadow. She collapsed on her side shaking violently for a moment before her sleek body spasmed and changed smoothly, quickly into a human woman. He stared at her noticing she was naked and a few minutes before a cat had been there. Instinct took over as he stood over her. Scooping her up he ran back to the house hoping Carlisle had stayed home that day.

Before he ever walked up the porch Alice was opening the door and calling for their father having seen ahead of time what was happening. His family huddled around curious and cautious a buzz of questions assaulting him before Carlilse came down and shooed them away. Carlilse knelt by the couch and checked the womans pulse it beat frantically four times that of what a humans should. Checking her temperature she was running 115. Emmett looked on concerned.

"Shape shifter." Carlilse stated in a decided sort of voice. "There is no way a human could survive conditions like this." Looking to Emmett he asked what had happened. Emmett explained the jaguar leaping and collapsing from the brush and then spasming and turning into the woman that was now in their care.

A look crossed Carlisle's face and he started to examine the young woman turning her over gently to reveal a back lined with scars. Fury struck him. He had been a doctor long enough ago to know whip marks when he saw them. And between the womans golden shoulder blades was a brand that Carlisle recognized, though he hadn't seen it let alone heard of it being used for centuries. He cursed under his breath.

"Emmett take care of her, she'll wake up in a few hours. Feed her liquids such a soups. She's exhausted and dehydrated, theres no telling how long she's been running to get help. Take her upstairs and to your room. Lay with her to get her body temperature back down. If we put her in a tub of ice she'll go into shock its better to have the coldness gradually." Carlisle went to his office to make some calls.

Emmett looked down at his new charge after placing her on his bed. Lovely crossed his mind as did exotic and beautiful but none of those really did her justice. Lots of long red hair. Not the normal orange or auburn red hair or burgundy. It was the color of a pure ruby with hints of black through it. Her skin held the lightest golden shine just shy of being pale or tan.

He tried not to look at the rest of her as he covered her up with a sheet. Tried. She had nice curves but her legs stomach and arms were toned nicely. He pulled off his shirt and spooned with her under blankets and him on top. Her scent wafted to him them and it almost made him jump up. He hadn't smelled her approach before, nor when he was carrying her but now he could.

She smelled fresh rain without the pollution diluting it. His thoughts were interrupted when Edward and Carlisle came in. "Bella went to get her food enough to last for a week. We have to go to Ontario will you be alright here with her by yourself. No one will think to look here for us."

"You cannot leave me here with her. Surely, I would do more good to you if I was with you. Let Bella and Edward stay. They know more about her human needs." He argued.

Carlisle shot him a firm look that said the decision was final.

"Please," Emmett begged in earnest. "You can't leave me with her. She smells wonderful, it would be to easy..." Emmett left off.

They all knew of the two mistakes he had made when woman smelled good to him.

After a thoughtful pause Carlisle shook his head. "No, it must be you to say. Alice has seen that it would be best. We really must be going. The problems at hand can not wait. Many people are in danger."

Emmett got slightly frustrated wanting answers as to where Carlisle was rushing everyone off too. But seeing the panic in Carlisle's eyes was enough, to let the explanation go for now. Looking down at burning shape shifter in his arms he brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen across her cheek. Her lashes fluttered slightly and suddenly her face moved to nuzzle his hand sending shocks through him.

"I'll be fine with her." With that Carlilse looked at him. "Emmett", he started but stopped and shook his head. Maybe this was all Emmett needed to conquer his grief of Rosalie. Alice thought so. Carlilse missed her terriably himself but what hurt even more was the constant pain in Emmett's eyes. "Call me if you need me." With that they all vanished. Emmett watched the woman's sleeping form for hours that ran together thinking nothing, just watching her lashes flutter and feeling her pulse beat strongly and faster than a humans.

Ash woke up in slow stages, feeling overheated. Something cool was pressed hard against her back and she tried to press harder against it when a voice woke her up fully. "How do you feel?" Slowly she turned towards the voice and her cool lavender eyes met light golden ones.

Ash opened her mouth to ask where she was but it came out in a raspy noise. "Here." It said as cold hard hands gently pulled her into sitting position and put a bottle of water to her lips. She took a drink then realized she was thirsty and quickly snatched the bottle out of his hands gulping greedily.

"Slow down before you make yourself sick." Said the deep male voice. Her lips rose in a snarl when he tried to take the bottle of water away from her. He surprised her by hissing back revealing dainty canine fangs. Out of instinct Ash immediately was across the room stumbling over the sheet ripping it to shreds.

"Who are you?" She asked when he was suddenly there steadying her.

"Emmett, I'm not going to hurt you." Her head tipped back to look up at him and her blurry thoughts started to clear. He was gorgeous that was the only word for him. Big, not fat big but muscled big and bear like. With beautiful dark hair and perfect features.

"Where am I?" "Your just outside of a town called Forks, in the home of a man named Carlisle." She sagged against him relieved. She had made it. "Where is he, I need to speak with him."

The handsome vampire...he had to be a vampire though an odd one shook his head. "He examined you then took off. It was all very sudden but he seemed alarmed."

"Thank you..." she started then her ever clearing healing mind made a note that the hand on her back was touching bare skin cooling it and soothing it. She was naked, that wasn't odd for a shape shifter her clan often spent hours together nude. But there was a difference. She felt naked, not nude.

She quickly bent to wrap the sheet around her awkwardly. Emmett could feel the tension in her and laughed softly. "I'll go fix you some food. Theres a room across the hall that should have some clothes you can fit,come down when your dressed." She nodded relieved.

She crept to the room Emmett had mentioned and found some jeans that we're slightly short for her long legs and a purple t shirt that was a little loose. She wasn't complaining. Clothes were clothes. She had so many questions to ask about the infamous Carlilse. DeCour, her jaguar packs alpha had spoken highly of him. Carlilse had been very active in putting a stop to shape shifter slavery amongst vampires.

Claire, the master she had escaped from to save her pack mates had started the trade up again about half a century ago. But with Claire running it, it was far worse than the first slave era. Claire was a sadist. That was the only way to put it. Jaguars were is favorite and so her pack had become his personal toys. You neither wanted Claire to like you or to hate you.

If he liked you you'd turn into his sex slave until he tired of you. Sometimes that could take months, sometimes years. And if he hated you, well...it made being his sex slave look like a walk in the park. He was cruel and inventive in torture making you wish you were dead, but never giving death to you. Ash shivered as she thought of the things he had done to her and her twin sister. They were his favorites for the bed.

Claire had no gender preference as long as his 'partner' suffered. Thinking of Pantomime made Ash want to cry. There was no telling what the brute had done when Ash had ran away. The fucking creep.

A soft knock at the door made her jump and look up. Emmett stood blocking the doorway with his large frame looking at her with soft brown topaz eyes. "Soups done." she stared up at him from where she had slouched down on the floor. She'd never met a vampire who was kind before...and never even heard of one fixing soup. She wrinkled her nose.

"Soup, why can't I have something solid. Like a double cheese burger with bacon. Just thinking about it made her mouth water. Shape shifter consumed a lot of food because of the energy they burned. She could eat two triples with large fries before she was totally full...add a shake and she was satisfied.

"Carlilse told me you'd need liquid. You need to take it slow." Emmett said in that deep voice that made her want to shiver. "What if I eat the soup first and drink a bottle of water on the way to a fast food place." she compromised. He looked her small figure over. She had a delightful body and there was no way she could eat that much. After all when he watched the woman at school eat they usually didn't even finish their pizza. "Alright." He said because he didn't think she could do it.

Emmett offered her his hand to help her stand she took his hand and purred with the cool roughness of it. Not noticing what she was doing she brought it to her hot neck that her thick hair covered. Emmett sighed with her warmth wondering if he was hallucinating that his hand seemed to be getting warmer. They met each others eyes and she smiled, not the least bit embarrassed.

"A shape shifters body temperature runs around 100 degrees when we're healthy. Mine's still a little bit above average so...if I snuggle with you on occasion don't freak out on me alright? If we get to hot we die." Emmett smirked down at her.

"Was I complaining..." Then he let out a rumbling laugh that had her stomach tightening. "You purred." He teased her. Ash growled. "I'll do more than purr if you don't show me food." With another laugh Emmett lead her to the kitchen and watched her eat in pure awe.

The pot of soup was gone within five minutes and she was looking at him expectantly Grumbling under his breath he went to pull his jeep around. Apparently he had a lot to learn about shape shifter. As he pulled into the driveway and saw Ash walking the porch rail like a tight rope he couldn't help but think that maybe it would be a pleasure to have her teach him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (I think I forgot to do this at the beginning of my first chapter) I do not own Emmett, Edward, Bella, etc. Stephenie Meyers does.

Born Again Chapter Two

Emmett pulled into an Italian Restaurant an hour later, having traveled outside of Forks. Ash grumbled so much that he drove the speed limit there, just to annoy her and it gave him more time to analyze her. He hadn't gotten very far though but he did know her name now. A slight improvement. To keep the atmosphere light he started by asking about shape shifters.

"Are you honestly telling me that you've never met or heard about us." Ash had stated when he asked if there was a lot of her 'kind'.

"No, I know about werewolves. There's a pack of them in La Push, a small village off of Forks. We had to make a treaty with them so that we could stay and live in peace."

Ash looked at him stricken. "Werewolves soul purpose is to hunt down and kill the living dead. They would never make a treaty with you and actually abide by it."

Emmett smirked at her looking fully at her and not the road. She didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable about it at first then her gaze flicked to the windshield giving her away, but she never commented on it. Emmett wondered if this was because she trusted him or because she was trying to be brave. He didn't ask.

"The werewolves agreed to the treaty because we don't hunt humans. Just animals." Emmett heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Thats not possible, is it?" Ash had never heard of a vampire not hunting humans.

"All of my family don't drink human blood. Granted there have been a few slips..." Ash heard regret in his voice. "There's a family in Alaska like us, but thats all I've heard of." He had gone back to looking at the road. Saddened by thinking about certain others of his kind.

"Look at me." Ash demanded suddenly. Emmett did so without hesitation. Soft hot hands reached up to frame the sides of his face. He almost flinched away but lavender eyes pierced into his rendering him helpless. "Your eyes, I noticed it earlier but I couldn't place it. There aren't red." He shook his head in agreement speechless. With the movement of his head her thumb slide and touched his bottom lip like velvet. The touch sent sparks through him and sent him out of his daze.

When Emmett surfaced back into the real world Ash's head was cocked and looking at him with the cute puzzled expression on her gorgeous face. "Whats wrong Emmett?"

Emmett frowned in thought. "Nothing, you just dazzled me with your eyes. I wonder if thats what humans feel when they look into our eyes." He pondered out loud.

Ash's laughter rolled out in a musical sound. "Yes, I imagine the effect is very similar."

Pulling into the restaurant parking lot Emmett paused and asked her, "How is it that your able to do that?"

Ash paused and weighed telling him carefully. She already trusted Emmett and she didn't trust easily. She really didn't want to be hurt by misplacing that trust. Emmett caught her pause and slid his hand over her's, linking their fingers together. Her skin felt wonderfully alive under his. It was amazing to actually be able to casually touch someone again.

"It's okay. You can tell." He whispered in the silence. The splashing of cars driving by on the wet street was the only noise for a moment. Then she looked at him again and he knew that she had decided to trust him.

"Some shape shifters are born with extra talents. Much like some vampires. I was born with the ability to dazzle people with my eyes. My twin sister Pantomime can seduce people with her voice. A lot of the other shape shifters outside of my pack avoid us because those are a vampires gifts. But they never really had to deal with the fact that our talents were curses."

"Often our master Claire would make us seduce and kill fellow vampires...He was horrid, and I left Pantomime there alone with the bastard."

Emmett squeezed the had he was holding tighter. "You had to do it. Everything will work out. My family will take care of it Ash. That sick fuck will never touch you again I swear it, I'll take care of you." Ash fought the urge to cry and hug him, to let herself be held by him. "Thank you Emmett."

Ash then changed the subject blinking rapidly to clear tears away. "I can't go in there to eat!" She exclaimed as she watched a couple walk in. The woman wearing a stylish cocktail dress and the guy in a jacket and slacks.

"Why not?" Emmett said slightly lost. He of course was wearing a black leather jacket tailored to fit perfectly and chocolaty sweater that did nothing to hide the six pack underneath. Black slacks finished the outfit with matching shoes. "Look at you and the type of restaurant this is." She whispered softly gesturing towards the door, and then herself. "And look at what I have on."

Emmett looked at her. He really hadn't noticed that the pants were too short and hit her long smooth legs at mid calf or that she was wearing a worn purple t shirt. "Ash, you'd make rags look sexy." Emmett said looking at her but turning on the car at the same time. "But I understand what your saying. I'll take you shopping, your going to need clothes anyways."

Ash looked at him shocked. "Thats not what I was implying. You don't have to buy me anything, these are fine."

"No they're not, besides I want to take you out dinner and you need a dress. Getting a few more clothes won't be a problem." Emmett's voice held a final note in it that told Ash the argument was closed. She huffed down in her seat and watched the street lights pass by. There was a small warmth in her stomach that she hadn't felt before. She'd never felt the contentment of being taken care of and safe. She loved her pack but she had never been safe. None of them had been.

A few minutes later they were pulling up besides an expensive clothing shop with tailors rushing around to assist Emmett. It was rather obvious that he came in often. He had a brief word with the head seamstress who eyed Ash during the conversation, taking mental measurements. "All the necessities she'll need. Everything Morgan, doesn't matter the price. She'll try to argue about it, just ignore her. And two semi formal sophisticated dresses." With that said he walked behind a glaring Ash and gave her a nudge forward. "Go on I'm going to be right here waiting for you to get done." Morgan came and with a gentle motherly style relaxed Ash as she walked around the lower level of the store selecting items here and there, holding them up to Ash to test if the would look good with her coloring.

With an arms load of clothes she stacked them in a dressing room. Then Morgan dragged Ash up to the top floors which held dresses and lingerie. Ash just followed absolutely speechless. There were getting a little up there in the spending range. Not that she would get all the clothes that had been tossed into the dressing room...Right?

Morgan, the older stylish woman who was helping her was very warm and sweet. She bickered about Ash the whole time. "What a unique hair color. Natural too, I bet. You don't seem the type to dye your hair. And gorgeous skin." Ash only had a moment to be embarrassed as they stopped in the middle of the bras and panties section and the woman took her measurements. "Arms up dear." Ash obeyed and was shocked when she found a tape wrapped around her. Clicking her tongue the woman started pulling out bra's and panties. Ash briefly had a moment to ask herself if she needed all of that before she was herded off yet again to find dresses. They were barely in the dress section before Morgan went behind the counter and pulled out two numbers. "Back downstairs dear. I'll be find you some heels and shoes. Size seven?" Ash nodded. Walking down the steps. "I want to see everything you try on and if I don't make sure Mister Emmett does."

Emmett, himself was in the chair. After watching Morgan bustle around he knew it could take hours to try on all those clothes. So he called the restaurant and made a late reservation.

Ash had to try on everything. Morgan insisted on it. The lingerie was first with Morgan walking around her. Ash wasn't embarrassed about this part. The pack lazed about each other in underwear all day, sometimes with less. As long as it wasn't sexual Ash was fine. She liked the panties and bras Morgan had picked out. All of them were made from the softest materials and felt good against her skin. She tried on all of the outfits Morgan had grabbed earlier. Trying on clothes took so much bloody time. But, she was amazed that everything fit perfectly. Even the silk slacks she was sure would be to long even for her.

She was starting to get the feeling that Morgan was more than human with her spicy redwood sent. When it came to the dressed Morgan had her don a simple short black number with three inch strappy heels. The dress was of a modest cut only giving the barest hint of cleavage, and made her legs look forever long. She stared in the mirror at her reflection wondering if that was really her. She didn't have long before she was rushed out of that and put into a emerald green satin cocktail dress with a halter fit and cut lower than the first one. Shoes like the others went on her feet. It made her hair look like fresh spilled blood and her eyes shine like amethyst. Morgan clapped her hands excitedly. "I'll be ringing this all up for you dear. I think your going to want to go with the black for tonight, always keep the first date casual love." With that Morgan kissed Ash's check and disappeared before Ash could argue that she and Emmett weren't on a date. All the clothes were gone but what Morgan had told her to wear.

She pulled on the black dress and everything that went with it. Taking a breath she stepped out into the actual store Emmett's back was turned towards her as he was paying for everything. She stepped up behind him and he turned to look at her. The unneeded breath he took froze in his chest.

"Amazing." He let out. Trying to hide his reaction to her he turned back gathering up the bags. With a sly smile he glanced over his shoulder. "You are still hungry aren't you?" She scoffed, as her stomach growled. "I'm starving." She complained loudly. "I think my stomachs shrunk permanently." Emmett laughed as he held open the Jeeps door for her, unashamed watched her slide in and the short dress get even shorter.

"Well, I'm sorry but that took so long every thing's closed." He informed her getting in on his side.

"You had better be joking." She exclaimed looking at him wide eyed.

Emmett couldn't hold back his smirk. God she was a funny little thing. "Yeah, I called and made reservations." Ash let out a breath as Emmett pulled away to finally take her to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of Twilight or New Moon's characters. They belong to Stephine Meyers. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and characters created by me.

A/N: Sorry if its a little short.

Born Again Chapter Three

Walking into the restaurant Emmett was hit by a wave of sadness. He had taken Rosalie here a year and a half ago for there anniversary. Emmett hadn't thought much about Rosalie lately, of course he hadn't forgotten about her, but with Ash now in his care he was experiencing real feelings for the first time since his wife's death. Maybe, just maybe he was moving on.

That thought almost stopped him in his tracks. He was oblivious to the fact that a male waiter had come up and Ash, noting Emmett's absent look, had gracefully taken charge of the flirting waiter, requesting a private table. Emmett was jerked out of his thoughts by a warm hand gently grabbing his. "Do you mind ordering for something for me and trading plates to make it look like we both ate something. I'm hungry enough to clean them out." Ash exclaimed. Emmett stared down at her mesmerized, his thoughts running around a mile a minute then shattering to a stop as her head tilting up to meet his gaze a brilliant white smile making her eyes glow with happiness. Thats how he wanted her to look all the time.

Being bold as they stood in front of their table he took that warm living face in one of his hands. She was small but she didn't seem delicate. She'd been broken, hurt, mistreated but she'd rebounded and survived. "Tell me something Ash, do I make you happy? Did I put this radiance," His thumb brushed over her sculpted cheekbones with his words. "on your face?"

Ash's eyes briefly faltered before she looked up at him with such trust that it made him ache. He'd never felt this. Something in him said it was wrong to be feeling this so soon after meeting her. But he ignored it. His family had left him with her because they had known that she would help mend him. So what if it was all so sudden? Immortality needed its surprises. Meeting her eyes he knew she had no clue, at least not yet. That was fine, she needed to be eased into falling in love. And he'd work on gliding her into it since he was already falling.

"Yes." She took the seat that he offered her. "I...trust you Emmett, you make me feel happy, warm, and...safe. I've never had that, especially not all at once." She stared at him across the table. He'd been somewhere else moments ago. She'd felt a sense of release in him. The smile he gave her was genuine. The waiter appeared with two menu's. Emmett observed how he stared at Ash and fought the low growl of possession back. "May I suggest some of our Cheskliar red wine for you this evening. I believe the lady will really enjoy it."

Yeah I bet, Emmett thought. Ash interrupted his thoughts by answering for him. "No thank you, I don't drink. I'll have some hot tea and water though." The waiter nodded and turned to Emmett. "I'll be having a water please." He answered. The waiter nodded again and left. Emmett looked at Ash. "Why don't you drink?"

A faint blush rose to her cheeks. "You know, I've realized that you've been learning all about me tonight I think its my turn."

"Alright ask away once you answer my last question: Why don't you drink?"

She scowled at him the blush deepening. "Because alcohol gives me this warm deep feeling and I..." She trailed off not wanting to answer.

Emmett smirked. "You what." He demanded to know.

She remained silent.

"Come on, you what?" He prodded eyes starting to light with mischief.

Ash muttered softly but he could still hear it on her soft sweet voice. "It makes me...aroused."

Emmett snickered. The cool angry eyes that she turned on him made him laugh even harder. "So alcohol makes you horny. Now thats useful."

A low growl snaked from her lips. "Don't push it fang boy. Now, my turn. Why we're you mad that the waiter was hitting on me?" Emmett sighed but answered the question. "Because that's rude. You are clearly here with me, and he shouldn't be looking at you like your something to eat." Though the idea had crossed his mind for a time or two but still...that was different. She snickered at the look on his face. "Will you tell me about your family, all of them." And so they talked over dinner. Emmett could bring him to leave anything out. Ash sat across from him completely intranced as he told the Cullen story starting with Carlisle and his being turned. He traveled down the line to Edward, Esme, Alice, and Jasper. Then he told her of Rosalie, and himself.

They had arrived at home by the time he finished the tale of his turning. Her feet dragged slightly and he scooped her up carrying her into his room, placing her on his bed of satin ebony. "I have to go back down and get the bags from the car." Her hand on his arm stopped him. "Rosalie...She was your wife? You speak of her like she is dead. What happened? If its not to much to ask." It was to much they both knew but Emmett felt the need to tell someone so dragging her legs over the side of the bed he told her what happened.

While he told the story he knelt and toke off her heels rubbing her feet until he heard a rumbling that made him laugh. Truly laugh in a way that rumbled like a bear. "Are you purring?"

"Umm...it feels good...Emmett?" She said softly.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about Rosalie. You don't deserve to go through that kind of pain your too kind." Emmett looked at her heavy lidded face. "I'm not going through any pain. I've moved on, I have an eternity and Rose would want me to be happy, and now, I am." She sighed again as his hands messaged her strong toned calf muscles.

Emmett watched her fall asleep in his bed before going to get her clothes out of the Jeep. He unpacked everything for her hanging clothes up and letting his gaze rest on her lingerie. Putting it in an unoccupied draw her then walked over to her. He couldn't let her sleep in that dress. Silk didn't wrinkle well. Slowly he rolled over, unzipping the short black dress.

He hardened as he pulled down the dress revealing a lace bra he could make out her nipples through. His gaze went down to the matching lace hipsters. Those long golden legs made his knees shake. Draping the dress aside he started to settle the covers around her. Sighing she rolled face him pulling him down hard to her pressing her feverish body to his cool one. He moaned and stroked her hair settling down with her tugging off his sweater and settling himself down to watch his sleeping beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: same as the other ones

Born Again Four Chapter

Emmett was broken from his daze early that morning when the phone on the bedside table starting to ring. Cursing Emmett quickly reached over Ash and jerked the portable to his ear looking down at his shape shifter to make sure she was still asleep. "Hello," he spoke softly seeing that Ash slept on soundly. "Hey." Came Bella's voice. Emmett was happy to hear from her, ever since Edward turned her Bella had become a close friend of Emmett's. The one that he confided in.

The phone conversation went around to all of his family each asking about how he was and how Ash was. It was Bella he told about his feelings. "I'm falling in love over here Bella." She laughed and said that Alice had seen it. He had figured as much. When he hung up the phone reaching back across Ash she shifted pulling him close, throwing a bare long leg across his upper thighs and wrapping her arm around his waist. She was burning up and burrowed into his coldness while his body absorbed the warmth. Gently he laid a kiss on her brow and wrapped an arm around her encircling her smaller body with his much larger one.

Ash woke up with an almost normal body temperature and a large male intertwined with her. She snuggled down deeper before opening her eyes and looking up at his face. Meeting his own gaze caused a slow lazy smile to stretch across her face. "Good morning." She said in a slightly husky voice. She watch Emmett's eyes heat up and felt him casually pull his lower body away from hers.

"How did you sleep?" He asked. She pondered his moving before answering.

"Better than I've ever slept in my immortal life." Ash laughed in a joyous sound rolling over on her back and giving her body a long stretch, stretching out her arms above her head and legs out as far as they would go. Her eyes flicked to Emmett as a low growl escaped his throat. She watched his eyes travel across her half bare form. She knew how to seduce men, but actually wanting to and enjoying watching the hunger spark in their eyes was something completely new to her, and she liked the feeling very much.

"Emmett..." She looked at him with a wicked smile on her face. He knew that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. "Yes." His voice came out low and rough.

"I'm starving. What all do we have for breakfast." She asked playfully rolling on to her stomach and half on to him where their chests pressed against each other. Cool tremors ran along the skin that touched his bare skin.

Suddenly she was being tossed into the air and landing in strong arms that carried her downstairs. "Why don't we go see. You know I thought cats always landed on their feet." As if to make a point he carried her to the stairwell as if he were going to drop her. "Don't you dare Emmett!" she screamed making him rumble with laughter that she could feel coming from deep in his muscled chest.

He carried her to the kitchen and sat her down on the bar gently. "What would you like me to fix you?" He asked snatching an apron leftover from when Bella had been human and Alice, Esme, and himself had taken turns cooking for her. She snickered at him, watching him tie it on. Hopping down she walked over to the fridge and inspected the contents. It looked freshly stocked full nothing having been open yet. "Cinnamon toast?" Ash requested looking across the room at Emmett. He flashed her a brilliant white smile and started taking things from cabinets She sat down in the comfortable chairs gathered around the small white oak table in the kitchen and watched him amused.

"Do you like to cook?" She asked him noticing that he seemed to be happy as he fixed everything in a professional manner.

"Yeah, I didn't notice until around 2 years ago when my brother Emmett's mate, Bella was still human. We had to cook for her since she was over her so much. Alice made me start helping her out and I figured out that it was relaxing. I haven't had anybody to cook for in a really long time though." He said with regret in his voice.

"You can cook for me anytime you want to. I'm not used to having home cooked meals since most nights we have to grab take out at sunrise after Claire retired for the half the day." She said softly. She felt so good to be here with him. So free and relaxed. Relaxed enough to laze about watching Emmett cook in her lingerie. The situation was somehow very intimate but she wasn't the least bit uncomfortable as Emmett smiled down on her in a way that made her heart beat faster and her insides glow.

"I hope you enjoy." He said formally before slouching down in a chair and watching her scarf down the French toast. He had remembered how much she ate so there was a full plater. I could do this, Emmett thought to himself. I can take care of her. Feed her, tend to her, play nursemaid, whatever she needed he could and would do it for her.

Ash walked downstairs to the living room to find Emmett waiting for her. He had spent the morning giving her a tour of the house and the woods behind it. She'd changed into a jaguar for him in a fluid motion and leaped off through the woods. For hours they played tag with each other and wrestled around in a meadow. The memory made her smile.

When they came back a little after 12 in the afternoon. Emmett suggested a lunch, a movie, and dinner in Port Anglos which Ash found she couldn't say no too. She'd never been allowed to go to the theaters and had only been once back in the 1950's when the films were still played at a drive through.

When she told Emmett this much he insisted that she go upstairs and change from the mid thigh t shirt she had pulled on when the came back inside. Ash had spent the last hour taking a shower, blow drying her long oddly colored hair straight and debating what to wear. He'd boughten her so much nice clothes...What do you wear to movies? She'd decided on a black turtle neck cashmere sweater with stylish long bellowy white slacks and Italian leather stilettos she didn't remember getting. A fitted white jacket came with the slacks and she put it on while heading downstairs, having no trouble with the stiletto heels.

Emmett watched her come down the stairs looking stylish and sophisticated. She shrugged into a white jacket and fixed her hair over it. He sighed when she walked towards him. The black sweater made her eyes a royal purple and her hair and skin glowed against the white suit. He fit sported a pair of stilettos. "Don't those hurt your feet and through you off balance?" He asked while helping her into the car.

Ash shrugged. "No, I'm used to them Claire liked for me to wear them, so they don't bother me any more. Hell, I could probably do laps in them without snapping off the heel."

Emmett gave her a look of respect and started to drive, not paying attention and going well over the speed limit. They sat in silence for a while before Ash asked him what they were going to go see.

"Its whatever you want. I'm not picky." Inside he secretly hoped she didn't pick a chick flick. Not that it would matter if she did, he would still sit through it with her.

Emmett took her to a quiet outside cafe were they sat outside under a torrence since the skies were threatening to break loose and flood the earth at any minute. He watched her eat enjoying the way her tongue darted out to lick her ruby lips clean of her double fudge dessert. At the theater she picked a suspense movie about a vampire and a werewolf/vampire hybrid (like that could every happen) who fall in love while trying to save the world. Emmett had to hold back a chuckle at the irony or it.

Emmett was going to let Ash choose what she wanted to eat but she didn't want to go to a restaurant and share him with people. She wanted to go home and look at him over candle light, to have him feed her. Through the movie that she had picked out their hands had found each others and interlaced. Her head had found his shoulder and his arm found its way around her. She hadn't watched the movie but instead watched him. The smooth cut of his chin and cheek bones. The way his face was perfectly masculine. The way his lips curved and his sweet liquid brown eyes sparked when he smiled and laughed.

Walking to the lobby of the theater Ash saw that it was pouring outside. "I know where I want to eat." She whispered to Emmett. He looked down at her from his 6'4" height. "Where?" He asked playfully. Standing on tip toe she rubbed her lips against his ear. "Your house. I want you to fix me dinner and feed me with no lights but that of candle flames and no sounds but that of the rain outside." The same liquid topaz eyes that had sparked when he laughed during the movie now caught fire with desire. "Are you sure?" He asked. Ash loved that about him. How he was ever the gentleman. She cared about him very much already. "Yes." she answered.

Emmett had left Ash in the lobby to run and get the jeep so that she wouldn't get too wet. When he pulled around and she got in he could smell her strongly again. That sweet smell of pure rain. "Why can I smell you now but I can't at any other times?" He asked her in a rough voice the sent doing amazing things to his senses. She looked away with a pink tinge on her perfectly sculpted cheek bones. That only increased Emmett's curiously.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

"Thats the smell of my..." Ash trailed off turning an even darked pink

"Of your what?" Emmett asked.

"My arousal." She said it softly.

"And why would you be aroused." He said. Just hearing those words come from her lips made him hard.

"Because I want you." She said her voice growing bolder as she looked over and meet his flaming gaze. Keeping his eyes on her he lifted her hand to his lips. "Good." That was all that they said to each other instead tracing each others hands and interlacing fingers.

When they reached the house he made her wait up in his room while he prepared the living room for her lighting dozens of candles while he cooked her Italian cheese ravioli and sauce. Upstairs Ash paced impatiently. Finally after an hour and a half Emmett came and blindfolded her. Leading her down the stairs with great care he noted she was in her bare feet. He'd never realized how pretty feet could be before. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he took her to the living room sitting her down on the cushions he had piled around the Chinese chow table.

He left the blind fold on easing himself down around her so that she was positioned in between his legs with her back to him. He ran his nose along her cheekbones both aggravated and enticed by the fact that she wore a turtle neck hiding her neck from his inspection. Picking up a ravioli and dipping it in sauce he brought it to her mouth and rubbed it against her lips. She snatched it gently away, licking her lips slowly. This process continued for a while. On one of the last ravioli, as if knowing that they were nearing the end of the food as caught his hand and drew his index finger into her hot mouth sucking slightly her tongue lapping at it in smooth strokes. He hardened against her back and feeling it Ash pushed harder against him.

Emmett drew her around removing the blindfold from her eyes. As soon as her eyes found his, his mouth was on hers. He kissed her deeply and hungrily. Like he'd kissed nothing living before. He didn't even desire her blood even though her sent hit him full force as she became aroused. He wanted her, naked and writhing underneath him.

At first she answered his hunger with a sweet gentle patience. Then she kissed him back harder, breaking away to take his bottom lip between her teeth. With a bear like growl Emmett picked her up and carried her upstairs with vampire quickness. Before he even laid her on the bed she tore off his shirt a growl coming up as her lips moved down that muscled chest.

He ripped off her sweater when he couldn't get it off of her. Underneath was a sheer lace bra. He dropped down on the bed with her cupping her breasts, his mouth was moving towards them when the phone rang. She growled in annoyance and he swore viscously.

"Hello." He answered roughly.

"Emmett are you alright." Carlisle asked from over the line.   
"I'm fine right now isn't the best of time if I could call you ba..." Emmett begin.

"Emmett let me speak to Ash. I've something important to tell you...Both of you." Carlisle's voice held a note of panic that Emmett hadn't noticed before. He handed the phone to Ash.

"Yes?" She said her voice slightly breathy.

"Ash? I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, my dear, while we've gotten almost all of your pack out alive. Your sister was tortured and killed when Claire found you gone."

Emmett watched as Ash's face paled. He could almost feel her heart shatter. He snatched to phone away as she dropped it. "Whats going on. He hugged her to him but she lay limp in his arms. "Emmett, Ash's sister is dead and Claire is out tracking her. You must protect her, I'm leaving it up to you until Alice and Jasper get there." With that they hung up.

"Ash my love, please talk to me." Emmett begged her turning her to face him. When she met his eyes the numbness she felt throughout his conversation with Carlisle broke and she clutched to him sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill this characters do not belong to me yadayadayaa...they instead belong to Stephenie Meyers.

A/N: Sorry for this to take so long getting out. I got really side tracked and had way to much going on the good news is I'll have Chapter Six up by tomorrow since I'm halfway done with this. I had planned on making this chapter longer but I decided to leave off with a slight cliff hanger.

Born Again Chapter Five

Ash clutched to Emmett crying over the lose of her sister, until she feel into a fitful sleep. Emmett watched over her, happy for once that he couldn't dream. When she woke a few hours later Emmett was holding her murmuring soothing words like he had been doing during her hysterics. She snuggled closer to him and remembered...

_Pantomime was gone. This thought still stunned her but during her sleep her sister had come to her and spoken to her, using the magic of their blood ties. She had looked happy with her pure fire engine red hair and golden skin. Her eyes had sparkled silver as the saw her. In the dream both had been wearing the long silk gowns of the Greeks. Pantomime's was white and she glowed with happiness smiling, truly smiling. _

_Ash had run to meet her, the black silk dress flying behind her. Hugging her sister tight she started sobbing. _

"_I'm so sorry Pantomime, I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm so sorry." _

_Pantomime held her close stroking her hair. "Ash, you could not have stayed. I don't think I would have survived much longer if I had to go on being his slave." She looked deep into her sister's eyes. _

"_I was pregnant Ash," Ash was cut off from asking questions. "I don't know how but I do know that I'm better dead. He would have killed me and every male in our pack thinking it was their's." _

_Ash stood frozen looking at Pantomime, it couldn't have been any other male but Claire because her sister was gay and hating men. The only time she every did anything was when Claire forced her too. He knew she preferred woman always sending her out to occupy his woman guests. But the bastard wouldn't have thought of that until after he'd killed everyone. _

"_Ash. You must stop mourning for me. I had a long life...now its time for me to have a better one. Trust Emmett, take him as your mate. Not for a night but for an eternity. Claire is coming for you and his only desire is to kill you. Be careful my love and remember, you may have lost me but you gained someone else who will love you, perhaps even more than I did." With that Pantomime kissed her cheek and started walking away. No matter how hard Ash ran she couldn't catch up to her._

She finally woke in a stroking hot sweat with Emmett holding her and whispering to her. "Emmett?" She asked turning to him for more comfort. "Yes, my love. I'm here." She snuggled closer to him for the coolness and the comfort of his arms. "Are you alright?" Emmett asked her pulling her chin up so that he could examen her face. Whatever he saw there seemed to satisfy him as she nodded slowly. Pantomime was right, she had to get over her sister's lost. She had Emmett now...Didn't she?

She searched his velvet brown eyes that were a shade closer to black today. Keeping her eyes on his she kissed him softly and thoroughly, never closing her eyes. He met her gaze as his lips met with hers and mingled with each others taste. In his eyes she saw desire slowly kindling. But he pulled back, just as she hoped he would.

"Ash, you've experienced a great loss and I don't want to take adv..." She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Your right Emmett. The loss of Pantomime is something that will be with me forever but, I must move on. Its what she has told me to do." With that Ash straddled his hips facing him and told him her dream soft tears streamed down her face but no longer were they for pain but rejoice that her sister was happy. Happier than she had ever been in her life. Now, Ash was faced with the opportunity to be happy for the rest of eternity. She held that chances hand as she recollected that dream.

When she was done Emmett stared at her deep and hard. "Do you plan on taking me as a mate for eternity? Do you love me?" Ash stared at him with equal seriousness she wasn't giving up the chance to know happiness. "I'll have you for a mate if you'll let me." She kissed one hand. "I love you even if you won't." With that she kissed the other hand. Then, Emmett smiled. "Please be mine and let me be yours. I love you."

Sometime later Emmett sat watching Ash eat amazed with what had happened that day. He loved her. That was it there would be no other, and he had never felt this for Rose. "You eat that any faster you'll be inhaling it." He commented to her. She shrugged it was already three in the afternoon. Ash had been exhausted from all the crying she had done the night before so Emmett put her back to bed after they talked. "I missed breakfast _and _lunch." She commented her tone of voice saying clearly that this was unheard of and should never happen again. "You needed the sleep more than you needed the food baby." Ash nodded agreeing with him before engulfing another huge bite of homemade pizza. She made little noises that told him the pizza was defiantly up to par.

"There's a meteor shower later on tonight, and the skies are clear." Ash commented, getting up to put her plate in the dishwasher the Cullens had installed back when Bella was still human. Her tone of voice held a hint of that soft pleading. "I'm not sure we should be out in the open like Ash, you are being hunted down like a rabbit by a wolf." Ash shivered clearly not liking the analogy. Feeling bad for making her worried Emmett walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess it'll be alright since I'll be with you and we'll just go to the meadow close to the house."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ditto

Born Again Chapter Six

A/N: First off, this may be a little to graphic so skip around if you can't take it. Rated M for a reason! Secondly I'm sorry if the end of this chapter is scattered I had to hurry and write it so I could help someone I tutor with a paper. Thirdly, I'm going to try to get this posted tonight but is really busy so that may not be possible. I'm sorry if it isn't.

On the Cullen's front doorstep stood Morgan the store clerk herself. All energy and optimism trailing behind her as she strode into the house examining it. The older woman stopped when she saw Ash. Emmett didn't blame her Ash was always a stunning sight. Today she wore fitted jeans and a turquoise sweater making her skin look the color of sun stroked peaches. "Good afternoon Ash, I see those clothes turned out nicely." Morgan stated hugging the taller woman. Ash smiled and hugged her back. "There perfect. I don't suppose you could tell me how you got them to fit so well without even taking my measurements?"

Morgan eyed her for a moment then tsked her. "A good witch never reveals her secrets. My 17th great grandmother was a seamstress for the elven queen herself back when elves still walked the woods of Ireland." Emmett groaned in protest knowing Morgan to well. They'd never get in work done warding the house if the witch started telling family stories. Morgan turned to him. "Don't you be worrying Mister Emmett. I'm not about to go putting on a story time when there's work to be done." Emmett smiled and lead her upstairs to the study where he had laid out blue prints of the house. If Claire thought that he was going to get to Ash without a fight he had one hell of a surprise coming. Emmett would die before he let that bastard lay a hand on his love.

Four hours later they said their good byes to the Scottish witch. Ash had never really met a witch before. Of course she had heard of them but, hearing of and meeting were to totally separate things. Looking up at Emmett she smiled, something she seemed to be doing a lot of these days. "I think I'm going to go take a nice long bubble bath before we go watch the meteor shower. Emmett nodded. "I'll pack you a picnic...Unless you want company in that bath of yours." he asked playfully biting at her. Ash hugged him close to her laughing has his hand tickled at her sides. "Not just yet." She promised him with her eyes that the would be together soon before she trotted up the stairs to find the sheer lingerie Morgan had stuck in with the rest of the clothes. A crafty old witch that Morgan.

Drawing a bath Ash relaxing in hot water with jasmine smelling oils for half an hour before drying off and getting dressed. She wanted the lingerie to be unexpected so she pulled on a pair of jeans and warm v neck black sweater. Ash took extra time to brush her thick hair until it was a silky wave of red down her back. Pleased with it she ran downstairs and collided with Emmett square on.

He caught her before she feel warmth spreading through his chest where her body was pressed against him. "You okay?" He asked nuzzling her silky hair. She smelled lightly of jasmine and the fact that he could love her and not feel hunger towards him never ceased to amaze him.

Ash turned in his arms. "I'm fine, are you ready?" Those lavender eyes sparkled with something he couldn't define but thought it was mischief. What was she up too? He asked himself. Emmett could do nothing but nod yes and grabbed Jasper's huge rarely used telescope and tripod. Balancing it on his shoulder he went to get the picnic basket that he has set on the stairs only to find it and Ash gone.

He whirled around at the sound of laughter and gentle footsteps. All he could see was the flash of Ash's bright hair as she raced of into the darkness. Emmett growled before taking off after her, not even noticing the added weight of the telescope. When he caught up to her in the meadow he was almost livid. She should know better than to go racing out in the woods without him. What if Claire had been lurking around in the forest. What if he had been stacking out the house? What if...Emmett's train of thought came to a halting stop has he all but dropped the telescope into the soft grass. His lower body and stomach tightened as a deep growl tore from his throat.

Ash stood a few yards away from Emmett watching his reaction. She had ran as hard as she could to gain a lead on the vampire. By the time she got to the meadow she'd already shed her shirt and was just finishing stepping out of her jeans when Emmett tore through the brush like a bat out of hell. At first his face hadn't shown anything but rage. Probably at her running off. Then his face slowly registered her.

It was a clear night something she had gathered was rare for this area but tonight the moon and stars cast a clear silver light of their own playing on her mostly naked body. The sheer black lace blended her in with the shadows teasing Emmett, begging him to come take a closer look. He strode across the clearing unable to control himself. He smiled down at her hungrily as he brought her into his arms. "Tease." Was all he could manage before he kissed her.

At first his kiss was demanding and slightly rough but Ash calmed it slowly and thoroughly kissing him back. His mouth responded in time with hers as his hands finally touched her body. She moaned in relief as his hands slid down her bare back and up again. Sliding around to cup her breasts through the bra. This tore another more urgent moan from her mouth.

But Emmett refused to hurry now that he had slowed down. He took off the bra with ease and tore his mouth away from hers as he looked down at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her lips were swollen from kissing and her bare breast filled the palms of his hands. As Emmett stared at her breasts,hunger began to grow. He cupped the lovely mounds and released them thrilled to watch their slight bounce. Her nipples were hard soft pink pebbles against his palms. Emmett lowered Ash onto the ground and with his mouth watering he took her nipples into his mouth and moaning at her taste he sucked, licked, and nibbled greedily until she was thrashing under him.

When Emmett raised his head from her breasts all he could smell was her. That fresh scent of pure rain. Somehow his shirt had been removed and Ash had clung to his back leaving delicious half moon marks from her nails. Emmett met Ash's misted over lavender eyes as he licked his way down her flat navel to the panties she wore.

"I love you Ash." He whispered before looking down and drawing the fabric away from her. What he saw made him gasp and groan at the same time. Emmett had seen Ash naked before when she was sick but he had avoided looking at her. Her sweet pussy lacked actually pubic hair but in its stead grew a neat trimmed triangle of fur the color of her hair. Sighing her ran his cheek over the silkiness drawing a small whimper from her. She arched her hips to his face begging him to hurry.

Emmett laughed deeply spreading her legs wide for his mouth. Her lips were shaved clean and he liked the easy access that gave him. Her pussy was hidden beneath the folds of her lips. Spreading her legs even more he could barely restrain himself as he saw his first glimpse of her. Pink soft wetness met his lips as he kissed her flicking his tongue across her perfectly shaped aroused clit.

When she finally screamed for him he moved away and kicked off his own jeans wondering if he'd have a zipper imprint on his cock. Before he could remove his jeans all the way soft golden hands were helping him and then stroking him. She looked up at him wide eyed with both of those warm hands wrapped around him.

He moaned moving his hips, he'd have to be careful with her since she was clearly amazed by his size. He glanced down at himself in disdain. He wasn't that big. Seven inches long but he was wide too. He laid Ash down. "I'll be gentle." he teased. She smiled up at him all but glowing. "I hope so." her voice was husky and made his cock twitch eager to be in her.

Gently he pushed into her and almost came. She was so fucking hot and tight pressed around him. He held himself back watching her shift around him and arch under him. She tightened convulsively around him as she came screaming his name. As soon as he felt her he followed suite not able to control himself. He collapsed on top of her hearing her whisper 'I love you too Emmett." He smiled and rolled over settling her onto his chest and watched the stars soar across the night sky. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I hold no claim over anything but the plot and characters invented by my own sick twisted mind.

Born Again Chapter Seven

A/N: I'm currently playing the host of a cold thats kicking my ass. I can't talk because of it so I'm going to write. I'm hoping to wrap up this fanfiction during this three day weekend I have and start a new one on the movie _The Covenant._

Together hand in hand Ash and Emmett walked to the drive way showing the clear signs of lovers. Every few steps they would stop and kiss holding each other close. As they walked up the stairs Ash turned to Emmett and kissed him hard flicking her tongue across his lips. Emmett groaned and backed Ash against the door fumbling to open it.

Finally getting the knob turned he reached down and cupped her ass picking her up. Obligingly Ash wrapped her legs around Emmett's torso feeling him hard pressed against her. They never once stopped kissing Emmett made his way the the living room removing his mouth from hers and started to ravage her neck. Ash let out a deep throated moan.

A deep throated chuckle answered it. "Having a good time you little slut." Ash's eyes flew open and landed on the figure stretched out on the piano in the setting room, at his feet Morgan lay unconscious or dead. Ash hoped for the first.

"Claire." She whispered in horror. Emmett growled setting her down and standing in front of her.

"Not so fast Cullen. I do hope you've enjoyed yourself with my bed warmer but its time for her to come home and be punished for what a bad little bitch she's been!" Claire all put screamed the last part his eyes turning scarlet in rage as he looked back at Ash. "I killed that queer twin of yours. She wasn't any fun without you and wouldn't tell me where you went off to. See what harm you've caused Ash. Now the only one who cares about you is dead and its all your fault!"

Ash whimpered before she could stop herself and her eyes flashed to Emmett who stood silent with rage muscles bulging. Claire caught the glance and laughed manically. He had clearly lost his mind a long time ago.

"You think he cares about you! How many times little jaguar am I going to have to tell you that your just a piece of ass." Crazed Claire lunged for her but Emmett met him head on knocking him away.

Before Claire could get up and charge Emmett the four windows in the sitting room shattered and Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward stood around Ash with Emmett. Claire looked at all of them but wasn't out of his mind enough to charge that many vampires. Emmett was a little disappointed.

Instead Claire leaped up and ran out one of the broken glass windows but it did him little good. There he was greeted by the sweet hunting call of wolves and three more vampires. The sounds of snarling and tearing met Ash's ears and seemed to go on forever until suddenly everything stopped and it was silent.

Esme walked in, through the door being ever civilized, with the rest of the Cullen family and La Push Pack still in wolf form with coats matted with blood behind her. She smiled at her husband who smiled back. "It's done."

It seemed everyone let out a sigh of relief at that moment. Emmett reached over to Ash who let him pull her into a deep kiss. She laughed happily. Finally free of her old tormentor. "I told you our plan would work." She told Emmett softly and Emmett laughed with her thinking back to just a few hours ago...

Ash, exhausted from their love making had curled up beside him and fallen asleep, leaving him to watch the stairs in utter peace. He was so out of it he didn't hear or smell anyone until a shadow was cast over his naked frame.

"Emmett!" Carlisle exclaimed with a tremor of relief. Emmett looked at his father and blushed as much as he was capable of wrapping a blanked around Ash as he pulled on his jeans. Carlisle should be anything but relieved to find him out alone with Ash when they were supposed to be looking out for Claire. He mentally kicked himself. He hadn't heard let alone smelled Carlisle during his relaxed state, was this the way he was going to protect Ash.

No, it wasn't going to happen again until their threat was dead.

"I'm glad to find you Claire's here and in the house." Carlisle speed on quietly.

Emmett was confused. "Thats not possible. I had Morgan spell the house he couldn't have possibly gotten in without a lot of damage to himself."

Carlisle shook his head in disdain. "He has kidnapped Morgan and made her break the spells while you were out. His waiting for you to come back so he can kill Ash."

A low growl escaped Emmett's throat and his fists clinched. He wasn't going to let Ash die. He couldn't go through that again. Carlisle touched his shoulder.

"All the family is here to help you as well as the werewolves from La Push."

Emmett looked at Carlisle in disbelief. Carlisle chuckled calm in every situation. "Bella convinced them to ally with us after she told them what Claire did to their cousins. He's also killed to young girls along the La Push shore."

Emmett winced at the lose. Sometimes he understood why the werewolves hated their kind so much.

"I want Ash left out of it." Emmett said and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to be left out of anything." Ash said fiercely.

Emmett opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "We'll want to take him by surprise. Thats not going to happen if I don't enter the house with you." she reasoned.

Emmett sulked but agreed. "Alright. Goddamit but Ash don't put yourself in danger please." He walked and cupped her face. "I couldn't bare to lose you my love." She nodded. "And you...Stay alive for me my mate." She tipped her head and kissed him softly.

Carlisle watched the show in wonder. His son was healed and it appeared there was to be a new member of the family when all this was over. Together they traveled to where the Cullens played baseball to make plans with the rest of the family and the La Push Pack.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ditto

Born Again Chapter Eight

A/N: Still sick...well, of course I would be since I JUST POSTED THE OTHER CHAPTER. This is the last actual chapter. I will include a short epilogue. I have really enjoyed the reviews I got from this fanfiction and would like to thank all the people who reviewed. I think I'll with hold the epilogue from you for a few days...unless I get enough beggers...

Later that morning after everyone had gone their separate ways and Morgan had been sent home with no signs of a concussion, Emmett looked at Ash and smiled. "Would you like to come to my home with me? His home was a two story Victorian styled beach house on the cliffs of Oregon. Where the sunshine and rained equaled each other out but the house was so desalted that he didn't have to worry about humans seeing him glitter.

In Emmett's mind's eye he could see Ash there standing on the balcony over looking the ocean...her golden naked skin gleaming her amazing red hair blown back by the wind. Her brilliant crimson full soft lips parted in a happy smile while she tilted her head up to look at him.

In reality Ash took his hand and kissed him softly. "I'd love to." He smiled happy once more and ordered her to pack while he went to tell everyone the news. Emmett jogged back up the stairs. "I'm going to fuel up on gas. If we leave now and drive all day and all night we'll be there by sunrise." Ash smirked at his happiness. "You drive I'll sleep." She muttered as he was already gone. She was excited herself at the thought of living with Emmett.

Emmett floored the Jeep all the way to Port Angles. Yeah, he filled up with gas but he stopped at a jewelry store and bought this perfect ring for his love. Tucking it away in this leather jackets pocket he floored it back to the house. She was already packed and everyone was giving rounds of goodbyes. "So eager to see us go." He teased Bella. "Yes, I want my wife back." Edward growled at him teasingly. Jasper put the bags in the car for him. With the way his family was hurrying to see him go he suspected that Alice had already foreseen what was going to happen.

Sure enough during the last round of hugs and goodbyes Alice whispered to him "See you in a month." He glared down at her but couldn't help but smiling. Once he and Ash were on the road she curled up resting her head on his leg. It was going to be a long drive and she hadn't gotten much sleep. Emmett reached over and turned on some soft classical music for her to drift away too.

Hours later Emmett going a safe 65 mph (in a 45 mph zone of course) and was watching the sun fade. He was going to have to stop for gas soon and he regretted having to wake Ash up. But the little jaguar was already stirring.

Before he could say anything she nuzzled him through his jeans kneading him with her hands. He moaned and looked down at her mischievous lavender eyes. "Ash" He took a deep breath as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants freeing his hard cock. "I'm trying to drive." He moaned and the speedometer edged up to 70 as her hand stroked his shaft. "Then drive." She answered huskily lowering her lips down to kiss his hardness. His hands tightened around the steering wheel and his foot twitched.

Seventy-five mph.

Her devilish tongue darted out to lick the drops of precum already showing up. "Gods Ash." He growled. Her hand reached down and rolled his balls while her warm wet mouth went down on his cock more than half way. Emmett tossed his head back seeing stars as he felt her tongue massage his head.

Eighty-five.

She started to suck him and raised her hand from his balls to stroke what she couldn't take in.

Ninety-five.

His breathing grew ragged and his vision was starting to blur as he lost focus and she started sucking harder moving her hand, pumping him faster and harder and faster until her screamed slamming down on the accelerator flooring it up to 120mph, he came in her mouth and she gulped it down taking deep swallowed that he could feel. Removing her mouth her tongue liked his softening cock clean.

With a sigh Emmett turned into a gas station. Turning off the engine he grabbed her and kissed her tasting himself on her lips. "Gods I love you."

"Love you too." She said getting out of the car to stretch her legs and get something to eat. For the rest of the ride she behaved herself snacking most of the time and talking to Emmett. They arrived at a long driveway with a black steel gate guarding the entrance around 6 a.m. The driveway was more like a road winding through the beautiful forest that surrounded the entire area. Plenty of room for her to run and hunt with Emmett.

Entering in his code Emmett took her hand. "Almost there." They drove in silence with Ash looking at the woods passing by carefully. Reaching the driveway to the house Ash gasped. It was a beautiful two story Victorian house. A balcony stretched the entire upper floor to the back of the house over looking the cliffs and the gray sea. "Its beautiful." Ash whispered reaching for the door handle excitedly. Emmett stopped her. "I have a surprise for you first." He whispered secretively drawing out a black silk sash and tyeing it around her eyes. "Emmett!" Ash said slightly alarmed as her world suddenly went black. "I'll help you into the house." He kissed her lips and it was so much like the first time with him feeding her.

Emmett helped her out of the car and scoped her up easily. Opening the door to his home when went to the huge master bedroom and the top of the stairs and stepped through the glass doors onto the balcony before sitting her down. He pulled out the ring he had bought her encircling her waist with the box and it tucked in his hands.

"Alright you can look now." Eagerly Ash undid the sash and gasped as she saw the rising sun cast lights over the glittering ocean that crashed softly below her. She looked just how he imagined. Ash turned to look up at him but before she could he presented the box to her. Frowning she opened it as he whispered in her ear. "I love you Ash and nothing would please me more than having you marry me." She let out a small cry as she saw the ring.

23 gems glistened but they weren't normal engagement diamonds. Instead they were rubies the color of her hair set in a pale gold band. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slipped the ring on and whirled around kissing him. "Yes"

Emmett laughed as his new wife to be pushed him into his room onto his bed showering him with kisses. "I love you too." She whispered fiercely, kissing him hard tearing off his shirt. The laughter died in his throat as she pulled her own shirt and bra off tossing them somewhere. She tugged as his jeans and he flipped her over helping her out by pulling them and his boxers off at once. She undid her own pants and he slid them down kissing her once he had them off she wrapped those long amazing legs around his hips and he thrust inside of her making her cry out.

He pulled himself out all the way watching her melt under him and thrust back inside of her again. Soon her hips rose to met his pushing him deeper and harder inside of her until they both came screaming. Laughing he collapsed to his side and hugged her to him. "Next time well try it from behind." Ash laughed with him exhausted and snuggled in.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephine Meyers characters, but I to own the plot and my own characters.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. I love happy endings so here it is. Review and I'll continue writing on other stories. (actually I'll write no matter what.)

Born Again Epilogue

They made love several times that night. And from their love something impossible was born. Ash conceived their first child. A month later on their wedding day Ash told Emmett she was pregnant. Together they told her new family.

A baby girl who had ruby hair and topaz eyes with skin that glimmered like the white moon was born. She was the first of three. They named her Rosalie and she carried the gift to shape shift into a hawk soaring high into the clouds. Her father didn't allow her to date until she was 16.

The next two children were twin boys named Pantomime and Pierce. They had hair as dark as their fathers and lavender mischievous eyes. Pantomime being sleek and smaller than his brother could shape shift into a cheetah. Pierce bore their father's frame and shape shifted into a large brown grizzly. Their mother could always tell when they were up to something, which was most of the time.

And together the new branch of Cullens expanded and lived happily for the rest of eternity.


End file.
